


Hearth-Stones

by foggynite



Category: Spriggan (Anime 1998)
Genre: Gen, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynite/pseuds/foggynite
Summary: Holiday fic. Yuu gets loaned to Paris.





	Hearth-Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Written at some point between 2002 and 2005. I think.

“You got big plans for tonight, Michele?”

“Not really. There’s a party I was invited to, but man, am I beat. Keeping up with that kid is worse than trying to keep up with Jean–“

“What about you, Frank? Still gonna hit the clubs?”

“Oh yeah, you can’t stop me. I can go all night long, unlike some poor people.”

“Shut up, man. Some of us actually do our jobs.”

“Hah–“

The voices faded as the men left the barracks of Arcam’s Parisian headquarters. There was still the hum of machinery behind Yuu, but the computer techs were in another section of the base and wouldn’t come near the soldiers’ prep room. He supposed he could have returned to the main bunk room, now that everyone had cleared out for the base’s holiday gathering, but he already had all of his tools arranged on the low table in the prep room.

Wiping down his first Glock with a silicone cloth, Yuu set it aside and turned to the second pistol he’d used. Normally, Arcam’s soldiers would check their weapons out of the gun cage and return them there to be cleaned, but Spriggans owned and maintained their own firearms. Unless it was a new toy from the Doc. Yuu had gotten to keep the last set of armor though, once Dr. Meisel had repaired it and worked out some of the kinks. But he did say that Yuu was the best litmus strip he had for destroying new inventions.

Yeah, he was used to that.

The gun came apart quickly under his expert fingers, and he sprayed Protix down the barrel. Going through the familiar actions gave him time think, which he really wasn’t in the mood to do, so he reviewed the details of this last mission for his report. Yamamoto had loaned him to the French division for a surprisingly easy mission, and he was left wondering why backup had even been requested.

“There you are, Ominae.” Jean sauntered in, a paper drink cup in each hand. “I thought I’d find you here.”

Yuu grunted and kept cleaning. Sitting on the old futon next to Yuu, Jean placed one of the cups within his reach.

“You’ve been unusually quiet. Normally you have a smart ass remark for everything.”

Yuu shrugged, setting the gun barrel aside.

“You pout like a child. I suppose you wished to spend the holiday with your friends?” Jean’s voice was teasing, but Yuu heard the serious question underneath.

Reassembling the second Glock, he glanced at Jean. The blonde regarded him steadily. Sighing, Yuu wiped off his hands and reached for the paper cup, leaning back on the futon. The drink smelled like cider, so he took a sip.

“I’m not pouting. And I had no plans.” He refused to meet Jean’s heavy gaze, so he stared at the gun cleaning tools in front of them. “After Noah, I had to set up in another city.”

Instead of the expected lecture on the weakness friendship promoted, Jean let it go. “I know. Ms. Margaret mentioned it.”

Yawning, the blonde settled deeper into the futon and Yuu relaxed until their sides were touching. It occurred to him that they hadn’t seen anyone else go by in the hall for a while.

“Shouldn’t you be at the party? This _is_ your ops, after all.”

“Tch.” Jean smirked. “They get enough of me during the year. I have other faces I’d rather see.”

The silence stretched after that. The adrenaline of the mission was wearing off finally, and Yuu echoed the French Spriggan’s yawn.

“I’m glad I’m here, Jean,” he whispered, letting his elbow rest on the other man’s hip. Jean didn’t move away.

“As am I, Yuu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr


End file.
